20 façons de tuer Calypso
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Délire d'une personne qui avait besoin de se défoulé alors venez découvrir comment on peut tué Calypso en 20 méthodes plus ou moins simple mais très efficace, même si elle est immortelle et tout les autres comme Zeus qui vous donne ces conseils en drague ou Apollon qui vous explique comment embrasser. Alors prévoyez de la dynamite parce que ça va être explosif !
1. 20 façons de tuer Calypso

**Salut,**

**Alors oui, je sais ce n'est pas le nom d'une fiction anodine, mais je hais Calypso autant que les champignon et j'en ai mangé qu'une fois dans ma vie et c'était quand j'avais un an dans un petit pot et d'après ma mère je suis devenue un mouchard à champignon puisque je ne mangeais plus les petits pots avec des champignons. Voilà vous connaissez mon sixième sens !**

**Pour la petit histoire : Je parlais avec Unic1 de notre aversion commune pour Calypso ! Et j'ai décider d'écrire 45 façon de tuer Calypso parce que suis vraiment devenue hystérique sauf que 45 c'était trop donc on a raccourcis à 20!**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Marie...**

* * *

1. La coupée en morceau et l'envoyé à Nyx pour son ...000 000 000 000...000 000..000...000...eme anniversaire !

2. La noyée dans l'Océan d'Ogygie !

3. Envoyé une lettre à Gaïa lui disant que Calypso à prévue de faire une fête sur son île avec comme thème « Calciné Gaïa en 20 étapes ».

4. Dire à Hadès qu'elle s'est moqué de son caleçon à petit cœur.

5.L'étrangler avec une liane de la forêt.

6.Léo la brûlant par ''accident''.

7. En faisant une overdose de guimauve après tant de niaiserie dans son personnages.

8. Annabeth arrivant par ''hasard'' sur Ogygie après que celle-ci est reçu une adresse détaillé par une auteur de fanfiction pour se venger de l'avoir maudit.

9. En touchant une des Araï et sentir la malédiction de Reyna pour avoir oser donner son premier baiser à Léo.

10. En recevant la visite de Jason qui lui donna littéralement le coup de foudre.

11. Piper qui l'enjôle pour qu'elle se jette du haut d'un falaise après qu'elle est tenté de dragué son petit ami.

12. Poséidon la confond avec une morue et la donne à ces requins domestique.

13. Assomer avec la lyre d'Apollon après avoir dit que ces Haïkus était débile

14. Tué par Artémis parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle et son frère étaient des fêlés.

15. Tué par Thalia parce que le courant ne passait franchement pas entre elle.

16. Après une 15eme apparition au Tartare rencontre Bob et essaye de lui volé son chat.

17. Après une 16eme apparition au Tartare tue le drakon à la place de Damasen dû coup celui-ci tue Calypso au lieu de tué le drakon.

18. Tué par un poisson qui en avait marre de l'entendre parler de ces peines de cœur.

19. Tué par toute les personnes qui veulent que Reyna et Léo soit ensemble.

20. Tué par Aphrodite pour non-respect de la mode grec, mais comme elle avait la flemme de se levé elle a envoyé une colombe faire le salle boulot à sa place.

* * *

**Voilà, ça y'est je me suis littéralement défoulé sur la Calypso que j'ai commencer à plaindre à partir de la 13eme en écrivant se modeste recueil je me suis dit que je pourrais crée un truc comme ça vingt façon de (Saisissez ce qu'il faut façonner) par (Saisissez le dieux ou le demi-dieux de votre choix). Exemple : Vingt façon de draguer par Zeus ou vingt façon de pêcher par Poséidon ou vingt façon de manger des cornichons par Athéna.**

**Bref donner votre avis et donner moi des vingt façons à faire !**

**Marie (Celle qui aiment se défouler sur Calypso)...**


	2. 20 façons de draguer par Zeus

**Salut, **

**Alors, j'ai décidé de continué onze vue et déjà trois demandes, je vous jure que sur le coup j'ai adoré Calypso avant d'envoyé la boîte à Nyx. Bah quoi, il lui fallait un cadeau qui lui face plaisir ! Le premier qui m'a été demandé est 20 façons de draguer par Zeus par Ella et je ferais toute les demandes toute ! L'histoire ne change pas de titre donc. Et je pense que je pourrais en poster un par jour, au rythme des demandes évidemment. Donc voilà comment Zeus drague.**

**Marie...**

* * *

1. Quelque soit la compagnes s'adapter à ces désires.

2.L'invité au restaurant, le chinois de brooklin de préférence.

3. Lui décrocher le plus sexy des sourires.

4. Ne PAS dire que tu es déjà marié.

5. Faire un lap-dance de préférence évité Artémis même quand on est très saoul.

6. Tout est permis.

7. Lui dire que vous mouriez sans elle (Même si c'est pas possible puisque vous êtes immortelle)

8. Lui faire des enfants.

9. Faire gronder dans le ciel.

10.Évitez de dire que ces enfants risque de mourir dans d'affreuse souffrance

11. Répondre aux messages surtout les messages coquins.

12.Évitez les folles furieuse.

13. Lui dire qu'elle est la seule femme de votre vie en évitant de préciser après des milliard d'autre.

14.Évitez les demi-déesse surtout celle qui une tendance à beaucoup parler.

15. Faire quelque chasse gardée (histoire d'embêter Dionysos

16. Lui dire que vous êtes un dieux, en disant que vous avez divorcée avec Héra.

17. Arrêtez tout bonnement la relation dès que ces désires devienne bizarre (Resté belle éternellement, reine de l'Olympe,...)

18. En cas de rupture, prendre le portable de la personne avec qui vous avez rompu histoire de ne pas être harcelés.

19. Arrangez-vous pour qu'elle est toujours raison, même si elle a tord en disant que vous êtes le dieux de la mer.

20. Construisez-vous un abri anti-atomique au cas où Héra serait au courant.

* * *

**Tadam !**

**Maintenant vous avez les petits secrets de Zeus pour draguer ! J'espère que ça vous à plus, le prochain sera comment embrasser par mister Apollon demandé par Biduul. N'oublié pas de Reviewé et de me demandé vingt façon de (Saisissez se que je dois façonner) par (Dieux ou demi-dieux de votre choix.)**

**Marie...**


	3. 20 façons d'embrasser par Apollon

**Salut,**

**J'aimerais remercié tout ceux qui m'ont laisser une reviews, j'ai fait une crise cardiaque en voyant autant de commentaire tellement que j'étais contente donc voici le troisième qui m'a été demandé par Biduul parce qu'on aime toute Apollon. Oui j'ai corrigé l'accident des phrases à moitié manger ! J'ai été contente de voir tout l'amour que vous portez à Calypso, j'ai écrit un chapitre pour une autre fiction avec un match à la poêle en fonte dans de la boue avec Reyna (Il n'est pas encore publié).**

**Ella: Et oui, j'ai je fais tout se que vous me demander et devinez qui l'a fait ? Oui vraiment dommage Zeus est très original avec ces conquêtes.**

**Marie...**

* * *

1. Sur le pas de la porte, de préférence quand il a plu, ça donne un côté romantique.

2. Quand elle est sur le point de mourir (Bah oui, quitte à mourir autant le faire avec le smile)

3. En y mettant la langue si vous vous connaissez bien.

4. En évitant que se soit quelqu'un que vous connaissez genre Aphrodite qui va se plaindre à Arès juste après.

5. En la tenant par la taille parce que certaines d'entre elle défaillis (*Clin d'oeil* la moitié de l'assistance s'évanouie).

6. En ayant toujours, toujours un plan de secours !

7. En ayant des joues solides certaines sont des tigresses (Grrr!)

8. Si vous sortez avec une déesse assurez vous qu'elle n'est pas destiné a être vierge surtout si c'est ma sœur parce que moi j'ai tué Calypso en l'assommant avec ma lyre !

9. En étant au dessus de la fille ça peut toujours aboutir à d'autre baiser plus passionner.

10. Si vous devez vous faire pardonner comme Zeus trois fois par jour sortez le grand jeu, passionné, sauvage et fougueux.

11. Faire toujours comme-ci c'était le dernier.

12. Embrassez la en apnée comme-ci votre vie en dépendait.

13. Si vous voulez plus: embrasser dans le cou et partez jusqu'aux lèvres.

14. Si c'est votre premier baiser, faites un truc inoubliable, style feu d'artifice (Non ne mettez pas de feu d'artifice dans votre bouche.

15. Évitez d'envoyer un message à vos potes en disant « J'ai pécho » par expérience c'est souvent la fin d'une relation.

16. Ne soûlez pas les poissons avec ça, ils se retourneront contre vous.

17. Évitez de l'embrasser en vous suicidant juste après.

18. Si vous cherchez quelque chose de chaste vous gardez votre langue dans votre bouche.

19. Si vous cherchez quelqu'un à embrasser qu'une fois, je vous donne l'adresse de Calypso puisque vous la verrez qu'une fois dans votre vie.

20. Si vous voulez des cours particuliers avec moi envoyez vos numéros le mien c'est: O6... (ItsOnAgain: Calme ! Va voir les méthodes de drague par Zeus, tu ne veux pas te retrouver à devoir volé une centaine de téléphone). Pas grave j'enverrais Hermès les cherchez à ma place.

* * *

**Pas toute en même temps (Ne m'écrasez pas !)**

**Je sais qu'Apollon est beau comme...euh...et bah...un Apollon ! Mais bon calmez vous mesdemoiselles voyons ! Nous avons l'expert docteur mamours avec nous qui reviendra en tant que docteur Haïku dans pas longtemps, mais avant ça nous aurons des pyromanes et Arès. N'oubliez pas de laissez une petite reviews (Yeux de chat potter) et de me dire ce que vous vous voulez apprendre en 20 façon (saisissez quoi façonner) par (Saississez le demi-dieux ou le dieux).**

**Le prochains sera 20 façons de tuer Percy Jackson par notre pote Arès (C'est deux là, ils sont potes comme cochons) par Assleeyyy.**

**Marie...**


	4. 20 façons de tuer Percy Jackson par Arès

**Salut, **

**Mon nom est Gaïa ! Oui tremblez, je suis celle qui va tous vous assassinez quand je trouverais un moyen de revenir, encore ! Cette arriviste de Valdez m'a grillé comme une chipolatas ! Enfin, j'ai décidé de faire la présentation pour vous dire de tuer tout les demi-dieux que vous croisez et aussi parce que l'auteur est en train d'écouter la Webradio Nrj: Chanson Lapin by Manu en mangeant des bonbon autrement dit un coma sucrolique. **

**Donc je dois vous présentez 20 façons de tuer Percy Jackson par Arès, je kiffe ce mec, au moins il m'aurait plus servi que Damasen, bref, je compte bien l'aider surtout avec le trois, je m'en régale d'avance.**

**Donc voici 20 façons de tuer Percy Jackson par Arès demander par Assleeyyy !**

**Gaïa (Pionceuse professionelle)**

* * *

1. L'envoyer en colis express à Tartare.

2. Le pousser ''accidentellement'' dans les flammes de Valdez quand il combatte Gaïa.

3. Crée un menu de la mer avec un plat Cervelle d'Algue à la broche.

4. Le vider et l'empailler pour mettre sur la cheminer de sa chambre.

5. Le transformer en dieux et le décapiter tout les jours.

6. Lui couper la cheville jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide de son sang.

7. Tuer sa petite amie pour qu'il se tue à son tour.

8. Le réduire en chair à pâter et le donner ''accidentellement'' à Kitty O'Leary.

9. Envoyer ''accidentellement'' les Araï à sa poursuite.

10. Proposer un combat amical et le tuer par ''accident''.

11. Le torturé en lui faisant voir les vidéos d'Héra qui danse le limbo le contraignant à se suicider.

12. S'arranger pour qu'il se noie comme ça il aura une mort bête.

13. Préparer une sépulture avec marquer (Persée Ulysse Jackson, Mort par accident) et le montrer aux futurs morts en l'enterrant vivant.

14. Empoisonné Cookie de Luke histoire de ne pas porter le chapeau.

15. Le planter avec un mat et crée un bateau avec comme drapeau Percy.

16. Lui offrir une corde et un tabouret pour qu'il se pende à Noël.

17. Lui raconter qu'Athéna a une addiction au cornichons pour qu'il aille propager la rumeur et qu'Athéna face le sale boulot.

18. Dire à Gaïa comme quoi, il la ramène si elle envoie Percy à Chaos ayant la flemme de demander à Nyx si elle peut le faire.

19. Dire à Nyx qu'il lui enverrait un Percy en rondelle pour son prochaine anniversaire étant donner que Personne n'a rivalisé avec les petits morceaux de Calypso envoyé par une auteur anonyme.

20. Demander à Zeus son abri anti-atomique histoire que Poséidon ne le tue pas.

* * *

**(Nomanomano Yeah ! Nomanoma Yeah ! Nomanomanoma Yeah ! DJ ItsOnAgain ! Levez tous vos mains en l'air ! Non ! Arès ! Aphrodite ! Pas de coller sérré ! Et oui il est 23h16 et sur Chanson Lapin by Manu on chante du Ozone sur un avion si vous voyez un homme danser la macarena sur un Avion c'est Zeus et le madison sur nuage Hadès !)**

**Bon, on va corriger cette légère erreur ! Gaïa est de retour avant que le peu de neurone qui lui reste ne parte pas en fumer. Donc voilà le prochain sera 20 façons de calciner Gaïa par les Olympiens, Hadès et les sept. Hein ?! C'est quoi que cette histoire qui est Unic1, je vais lui refaire le portrait façon Gaïa en hiver parce que comme c'est l'été Jason cherche de quoi faire des Chipolatas ! HAAAAAAAH !**

**Ici, votre dieux préféré Apollon, le beau gosse parfait, donc oui le prochain autour de minuit demain, je crois que ce sera soit notre DJette soi Nico Di Angelo. Il vaut mieux pour vous que se soit Nico parce qu'on a prévue une soirée barbecue avec les dieux et on a engagé votre auteur comme DJ elle a réussis à faire danser le madison à Hadès...sur un nuage et on sait tous que c'est elle qui a envoyé les morceaux de Calypso à Nyx. Donc demain nous aurons une demande d'Unic1: 20 façons de calciner Gaïa.**

**(Il est 23h 24 et c'est un Asereje ! Allez Héra vs Eris !)**

**Apollon (Le beau gosse)**

**PS: J'ai été triste de voir si peu de reviews pour mes cours de bisou particulier.**


	5. 20 façons de calciner Gaïa par des gens

**Salut, ici Léo Valdez.**

**Et oui, je suis le plus parfait et l'unique Léo Valdez, aussi chaud qu'une Mergez ! Si ils vous reste suffisamment de neurone sutout après avoir lu le nouveau chapitre de Quand les demi-dieux ont une gossip et un forum (Où je n'ai parlez que de scrabble !), vous pouvez le lire dans le cas contraire et si vous êtes une fille Léo veut bien vous faire une petite réparation (LEO !) Désolé Reyna, je rigolais, je n'aime que toi (Fait attention, parce que monsieur mergez va bientôt finir comme Chipolatas) Impossible, je suis ininflammable ! (Je parlais d'endormis sans espoir de se réveillé !).**

**Bon a part ça, je remplace notre cinglé de service, vous savez qu'elle a été embauché comme DJette pour les dieux ? Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de changer les idées, elle a dit faire une crise de reviews existentielle, pas bien pigé pourquoi ?**

**Donc voici 20 façons de calciner Chipolatas (Euh...Gaïa, c'est Jason, avec son histoire de chipolatas qui me perturbe !) **

**Léo Valdez (Tout feu, tout flammes)**

* * *

1- Zeus s'ennuyant décide de lancer un éclair au hasard qui atterrit sur Gaïa

2- Poséidon qui évite un feu grec violemment lancer par Amphitrite qui atterrie sur Gaïa

3- Hadès qui a trop froid qui allume une allumette pour sa cheminer alors que Persephone s'amuse à vouloir torturer Nico la balance un peu au hasard.

4- Zeus fait croire à Héra qu'il a flirté avec Gaïa et sombre dans une colère brulante.

5- Aphrodite en a marre du sens déplorable de la mode de Gaïa et décide de brûler ces vêtements sans savoir qu'elle en portait.

6- Gaïa dit à Artémis que la virginité c'est pour les peureuses, elle avait pas anticipé qu'Artémis organisé un feu de camps pour faire une salade verte grillé sauce Gaïa.

7- Gaïa vole les plans guerriers d'Athéna de ces soixante dernier millénaire et les brûles Athéna prévoie un nouveau plan du tonnerre poussé Gaïa dans le feu.

8- Déméter propose du blé anti-diarrhée à Gaïa qui préfère sauter dans les flammes au lieu de subir ça.

9- Apollon fait passer ''accidentellement'' sont char trop près de Gaïa.

10- Gaïa propose la paix à Arès mais Arès lui dit qu'il préfère la guerre et utilise son briquet pour bien lui faire comprendre.

11- Gaïa demande un oreiller multifonction à Héphaïstos et n'avait pas vu l'option calcination de face de terre.

12- Dionysos a un peu trop bu et chauffe Gaïa.

13- Hermès se trompe de colis et envoie une bombe explosifs à Gaïa.

14- Percy tente l'expérience essence/feu sans ''savoir'' qu'il la faisait sur Gaïa

15- Annabeth crée une lutte contre l'écologie et brûle un truc terreux ''sans savoir'' que c'était Gaïa.

16- Jason a voulu faire griller une chipolatas, sauf que Gaïa était la chipolatas

17- Piper voulait brûler des mauvaises herbes qui se trouvaient être des poils de Gaïa.

18- Hazel cherchait à raconter comment elle avait vaincu Clytos avec Hécate. Et à donc prit deux torches et a maladroitement brûler Gaïa.

19- Frank se transforme en dragon et a envie de tester les flammes calcinant Gaïa par la même occasion.

20- Léo pique une colère et va voir son poulet rôti au thym détesté.

* * *

C'est déjà finit ?

Pff, ça servait à rien que je prenne des pop-corns. REMBOURSE ! Ah c'est pas possible, c'est moi qui gère la caisse, c'est vrai et il n'y a plus rien. C'est quand l'anniversaire de Reyna ? Demain ! Bon, plus jamais vous ne me reverrez parlez de se chapitre, je suis un homme mort sauf si par hasard on me cite. Bon je vais voir si je peux pas lui construire un nouveau chien style bronzum où un truc dans le genre.

Bon si vous voulez peut-être évité ma mort e que Reyna voit que je suis utile au monde laissez un mot dans le carré blanc.

Léo Valdez (L'homme mort)

Reyna Arellano: Mon anniversaire c'est le mois prochain.


	6. 20 façon d'écrire des haïkus par Apollon

**Bonjour,**

**Mon nom est Jason Grâce ! Je suis le nec plus ultra de la fête, sauf qu'on ma virée, parce qu'avec Percy on a...Bref vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir pourquoi on s'est fait viré, tout se qui compte c"est qu'on est trouvé se job, aujourd'hui on parle de notre ami Apollon, et oui, vous l'aimez Apollon. Ce sera 20 façons d'écrire des Haïkus super cool (horrible) par Apollon demander par Unic1. Bon, nous on en a déjà entendu quelques-uns, Percy s'est demander s'il allait pas se servir de corde que lui a offert Arès. Avant l'auteur et moi même tenions a vous remerciez pour vos reviews et vos proposition.**

**Réponse au reviews Anonyme:**

Biduul: Mes façons ? Qu'elle façon (Jason Grâce: Ta folie passagère de sucrolique) Ah ? Ça ? Il ne faut pas s'inquièté, j'ai juste des gens dans ma tête quand je mange trop de sucre. (Jason Grâce: J'ai adoré ton idée quand je raconterais à Annabeth, elle va flipper ! Comme l'auteur fait dans l'ordre d'ici trois jours ton idée sera là.)

Ella: (Jason Grâce: Tout le monde hait Calypso, elle a éconduit Léo et la rendu triste ! Heureusement que Reyna était là ! Et c'est quoi ton pro...) Calme Jason, je réceptionne. Piper est personnages que j'aime bien que je ne prenne pas part au débat après tout on est libre d'aimer ou de détesté un personnage ! Ne t'inquiète pas ton idée verra le jour, j'ai dit que je faisais tout et je ferais tout, puis j'adore Drew donc ça ne me dérange pas.

Yan: (Jason Grâce: Si tu savais combien de fois on frôle ça par jour).

**Bonne lecture.**

**Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la prophétie)**

**Marie...(Djette des Dieux)**

* * *

1- Prendre une feuille et un crayon (histoire de bien noter votre chez d'oeuvre)

2- S'aider de l'environnement comme Athéna mangeant des cornichons.

3- Eviter de les récités devant Artémis ou quel dieux que se soit.

4- Inspirer vous du meilleur Haïkiste du monde : Maître Yoda.

5- La force des Haïku est en vous

6- Soyez original.

7- Les rimes c'est surfait

8- En inventer dans les situation désespéré.

9- Éviter de faire de meilleurs Haïkus que moi sinon vous comprendrez pourquoi Midas est les ânes.

10- Faites en toujours au jolie fille ça donne son effet.

11- En faire pour sa femme jalouse #Zeus

12- Si vous débutez faites en sur les saisons en particulier l'été et le soleil il se pourrait que je vous donne ma bénédiction.

13- Les inventer dans une lanborguini c'est toujours plus classe.

14- Si vous êtes en panne tenté la méthode : j'écris des mots en au pifs !

15- Les Haïkus sur les lèvres d'une fille ont un grand succès avec Aphrodite.

17- Aller au japon pour récité ces Haïku c'est plus classe

18- Si Artémis aime un de vos haïkus dîtes qu'il est de moi.

19- Préciser qu'Apollon est trop cool.

20- Laisser votre numéro si vous voulez des cours particuliers.

* * *

**Terminus les petits gars !**

**Voilà comment finir aussi raté par Apollon et après on parle de sa soeur, enfin se soir aux alentour de minuit voici donc le programme de se soir: 20 façons de rebarrer un garçon par Artémis donc si vous voulez revoir Jason taper 1 et si vous avez une idée vous savez se qu'il faut faire !**

**Jason Grâce (La semi-tempête de la prophétie)**


	7. 20 façons de rembarrer par Artémis

**Salut, ici Connor et Travis,**

**Nous sommes là pour vous vendre du rêve, nous avons été interdit de fête à l'Olympe, si vous ne savez pas pourquoi allez lire_ Le jour où Travis Alatir a fallais mourir. _C'est une longue histoire et j'en suis sortit traumatisé ! Pauvre Travis, on t'a promis de ne plus jamais malmené les cornichons ! Bon aujourd'hui on parle d'Artémis ! Par la barbe de Zeus, on aurait pu tomber sur plus intéressant genre vingt façon d'avoir l'air classe avec un caleçon par Hadès! Ouai mais non, on se retrouve avec vingt façons de rembarrer un garçon par Artémis demandé par Ashline Galloway ! Donc voici la grande vierge de l'infinit dame Artémis la coincé ! **

**Travis & Connor (ceux qui ont vu Artémis arrivée avec un arc et des flèches)**

* * *

1- Être froide avec les garçons

2- Faire croire que vous êtes lesbienne.

3- Se transformer en gamine de 12 ans pour le rembarrer

4- Si il te dit que tu es canon, lui dire que c'est un boulet !

5- Ne jamais prendre de numéro

6- Toujours se défendre, le transformer en biche pour qu'il se fasse poursuivre par des chiens,...

7- S'arranger pour qu'il souffre éternellement pour ces avances en le plongeant dans un baril d'acide.

8- Le traquer comme un monstre avec les chasseresses (parce que les hommes sont des monstres)

9- En jeté un ou deux dans le Tartare en disant que s'ils arrivent à sortir peut-être qu'elle reconsidérerait la question, aucun d'eux n'est jamais ressortis.

10- Envoyez les très lourd à Calypso parce qu'elle a oublié son anniversaire.

11- Se mettre sous sa forme divine et hasta la vista les mecs.

12- Se faire passer pour une none.

13- Se faire passer pour une folle à liés.

14- Demander à Thalia de l'appeler maman.

15- Porter une bague de fiançaille.

16- L'envoyé à Tartare, Gaïa ou Nyx par colis express.

17- Se faire couvrir de cadeau, ne pas embrasser, aucune marque d'affection et surtout pouvoir partir sans que le dis garçon ne se fasse

18-Appeler la team des perfect déesse dont je fais partie avec Héra, Aphroditre et Athéna.

19- En dernier recours appeler Apollon, il se fera un plaisir de cramer se mec.

20- Besoin d'aide ? Appelez moi !

* * *

**Connor et Travis à votre service !**

**Bon Trev', jamais on ne draguera la vielle biche, même pour une blague. Pff ! J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle te mette dans le baril d'acide ! T'as dit quoi !? Lâche cette arme, relax, Connor ! Bon la prochaine fois vous aurez vingt façons d'échapper à sa mère par Perséphone, demandé par Anorluin et présenté par Percy. C'est pas vrai pourquoi lui a le bon job ! Nous on se tape la vierge. Eh ! Connor pourquoi il y a une femme avec des cornichons géants qui s'approche de nous.**

21- Se débarrasser des frères Alatir avec des cornichons géant.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Artémis (La vierge chasseresse)**

**PS: Je ne sais pas si je vais tuer ces deux zigotos, une petite reviews pour savoir si je dois le faire.**


	8. 20 façon de fuir sa mère par Perséphone

**Ici Fred,**

**-Je suis un clochard aimant les Haïkus et je suis accompagné de mon acolyte Persée.**

**-T'as fumée Apollon, déjà c'est Percy et non Persée ! C'est ma maman qui m'a appelé comme ça, qu'elle chanceuse Emily (Marie (Djette des dieux): Soeur de Percy dans Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip contre le lavage bucco-dentaire version Valdez) elle a eut un nom normal au moins. En plus on est pas là pour cambrioler une banque alors arrête avec ton histoire d'accolyte.**

**-Non, mais on parle de Perséphone, dois-je te rappeler comment Hazel, Léo et Frank ont finit dans un hôpital psychiatrique à cause d'elle (Marie (Djette des dieux): Prochainement dans Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip). Je te jure, je suis dieu de la médecine et j'en ai vu des traumatisme dans ma vie, mais là c'était des zombies !**

**-Ouai, bon, on est pas là pour raconter 20 façons de transformer les gens en zombie par Perséphone. Mais pour raconté comment elle échappe à sa mère.**

**-La pauvre, c'est pour ça qu'elle est tellement méchante, elle a été traumatisé par sa mère.**

**-Elle devait sûrement lui donner des céréales anti-diarrhée au lieu de lui donner des chocapics.**

**-Des chocapics dans l'antiquité et on mettait le vin dans le frigo (Dédicace à ma petite soeur) aussi Percy ? **

**-Ouai, bon, on répond au reviews ou on débat sur la nourriture de l'Antiquité ?**

**Reviews Anonyme:**

Ghuliagta: Mes façons ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me l'as dit. Je prend ça pour un compliment bien que des fois je me demande : Suis-je folle ? Folle ou pas folle telle est là question !? (Percy Jackson: T'es une shooter de la tagada donc t'es folle). Ne t'inquiète pas celle d'Ella arrive vendredi, comme je les traite dans l'ordre. Je ne prends pas pars au débat ! Je répète pas de troisième guerre mondial. Donc 20 façons d'électrocuté Percy par Jason, d'accord, pauvre petit, entre Arès et Jason vous vous acharnées sur lui (Percy Jackson: Je savais qu'il était pas nette Jason entre son pain à Hamburger et ces chipolatas ! Mais de la à vouloir me tuer moi ? Pff, autant dire que Nico est Gay !)

Asshleey: 20 façons de séduire Héra par Zeus ? Hein ? Pff, ça y a du high level autant certaines sont dur mais là, je ne sèche pas rassure toi, mais franchement c'est le plus dur pour le moment avec 20 façons d'être un connard par Octave.

**Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie)**

**Apollon (Le beau gosse)**

**Marie (Djette des dieux)**

**Bonne lecture ont vous laisse avec 20 façons d'échapper à sa mère par Perséphone demander par Anorluin.**

* * *

1- Faire croire qu'on est à la fête des dieux

2- Demander à Cerbère de lui courir après

3- Demander subtilement à Hadès de l'envoyer dans le Tartare

4- Lui proposer un partie de cache-cache.

5- Lui donner trois tonne de laxatif

6- Lui rappelez qu'elle a d'autre enfant.

7- Dire qu'elle a déménager à Ogygie sachant pertinemment que Déméter préférerait mourir que d'aller là bas.

8- Dire qu'elle fait des activités physique avec Hadès, bien qu'elle ne face en réalité un essayage de sous-vêtements

9- Achetez des boules quies et poster Apollon avec ces Haïkus devant la porte

10- Dire que Gaïa est meilleure agricultrice qu'elle.

11- Demandez à Zeus une mesure d'éloignement

12- La jeter dans le Léthé

13- Lui envoyez les frères Alatir

14- Lui demander de refaire le jardin

15- Lui raconter qu'Hazel aurait monté Arion, fils de Déméter contre elle.

16- Demander à Zeus de la griller pour le bien de tous.

17- L'emmener au barbecue de Jason et la faire passé pour du pain à hamburger en cuisant à côté de Gaïa la chipolatas.

18- L'envoyez danser sur un avion avec les membres du groupes O-zone et leur promette une place aux Champs-Élysées s'il la jetait du haut de l'avion.

19- Se cacher dans un pot de fleur.

20- Demandez à Eole de détruire toute ces plantations, histoire qu'elle reprenne un siecle à faire tout repousser.

* * *

**-Hein ?! Mais Perséphone a dit qu'elle aimait mes Haïkus ils sont génial mes Haïkus !**

**- Attends je cherche un moyen de me venger de Jason sans finir dans son barbecue de l'Enfers ou électrocuté !**

**-T'inquiète pas pour ça, Arès à proposer à Aphrodite d'ouvrir un resto: "Les poignées d'amour de Vénus" leur plat principal est la cervelle d'Algue à la proche.**

**-Mais qui ne veux pas me tuer ! Pff, tu sais qui présente demain ?**

**-Je crois que c'est Piper ou peut-être...un invité surprise.**

**-Si c'est l'invité ça va finir mal. Et elle présentera quoi ?**

**-20 façons d'échapper aux Araignées par les enfants d'Athéna demander par Biduul.**

**-Bon, il faut que je prévienne le bungalow d'Athéna que leur prochain chapitre leur est censuré.**

**-Athéna n'avait pas déjà fait ça ?**

**-Non, elle est trop occupés à manger Travis sauce cornichons.**

**-Je pensais qu'Artémis hésitait encore à les tués ? Bref, si vous êtes contre Perséphone taper 1, si vous pensez savoir qui est l'invité surprise taper 2, Si vous pensez que Travis est avec Athéna taper 3, si vous pensez qu'il est avec Artémis taper 4, si vous penser que mes Haïkus sont génial taper 5.**

**-Si vous pensez qu'Apollon est soulant avec ces numéros taper 6 ! **

**Apollon (Le beau Gosse)**

**Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie.)**

**PS: Pour se qui est du 18, j'ai regardé l'un des spectacles de Florence Foresti, il y a pas longtemps. Bref, si vous avez aimer laisser une reviews.**

**Marie (Djette des Dieux)**


	9. 20 façons de fuir les araignées

**Bonjour,**

**Mon nom est calypso (_Va-t-en ! On veut pas de toi ! On va t'envoyer à Nyx en petit morceau ! T'as pas le droit de piqué Reyna à Léo ! Traitresse ! Soi maudite !_)**

**Après tant de message d'amour ! Ahhhhrggg ! Mais qui ma lancer une tomate, et ça c'est quoi ? Pourquoi ça fait Bip Bip !**

***BOOM***

**Salut, ici Marie...**

**Notre invité spécial est décédé (encore) à 12:06 le 25/07/2014. Faîtes une minute de silence. Bon maintenant nous allons revenir au vif du problème le temps que je suis clean. Nous allons parler de 20 façon d'échapper aux araignées par les enfants d'Athéna. Avant je tenais à répondre aux reviews anonymes.**

**Haillei: Merci d'appréciés mes histoire, il est vrai que j'ai des tournures de phrases étranges dû à des pannes d'idée, il est vrai que des sujets sont assez compliquer. Pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai changé de PC donc il faut que je retélécharge un correcteur étant donner que j'ai changé de PC et comme j'écris tard, il est possible qu'il y est beaucoup de faute.**

**Marie (Djette des dieux...)**

**Bonne lecture avec 20 façons d'échapper aux araignées par les enfants d'Athéna demandé par Biduul.**

* * *

1- Monter sur un tabouret en hurlant

2- Détruire le bungalow en essayant de la tuer avec un balais brosse

3- Asphyxié le bungalow avec une bombe anti-araignée

4- Tenter de communiquer pacifiquement.

5- Appeler n'importe qu'elle autre membre de la colonie pour les détruires.

6- Vérifié si il n'y a aucune toile d'araignée s'il y en a paniquez et changer de bungalow

7- Fuir comme-ci l'Agence Aphrodite nous poursuivait avec des poêles en onte.

8- Leur rappeler qu'Annabeth a réexpédiéArachnée dans le Tartare avant de fuir parce qu'elle se sont énervé.

9- Leur montrer un casse-tête chinois, elle partirons les pattes entre les mandibules

10- Leur montrer une photo d'Annabeth, ils s'acharneront dessus et vous aurez le temps de fuir.

11- Ne jamais laissez votre petit ami vous convaincre de vous emmener voir Amazing Spider Man 2

12- Appelez votre mère en lui disant que c'est de sa faute.

13- Créez la troupe de lutte contre les araignées !

14- Lui couper une patte pour qu'elle prévienne tout ces copines.

15- En cas d'invasion, squattez l'Olympe en expliquant la situation et en disant que tout sera à la charge d'Athéna.

16- Appelez un désinsectiseur une fois par semaine au charge d'Athéna

17- Même si c'est pour tuer une araignée ne pas prendre un club de golf et visé dans l'ordinateur d'Annabeth.

18- Consultez un psy (de préférence pas celui qui danse comme un cheval)

19- Évitez de regarder la planète des araignées

20- Brûler le bungalow et/ou la colonie en dernier recours.

* * *

**Finish !**

**Voilà, comment échapper aux araignées. **

**La prochaine fois à 20 façons de se débarasser de Piper par Drew.**

**A vos reviews !**

**Et à la prochaine !**

**Marie...(Djette des Dieux)**


	10. 20 façons de tuer Piper par Drew

**Salut, ici Drew**

**Et oui, j'ai voulu présenté mon chef d'oeuvre par moi même, comment se débarrasser de Piper par moi demandé par Ella, j'ai été touché de pouvoir enfin exposer mes idées au grand public. *Snif*, je vous laisse le lire pour que vous sachiez surtout parce qu'on est en retard, il est quand même deux heures de l'après midi alors que l'auteur poste à minuit.**

**Drew Tanaka (La perfection)**

* * *

1- Lorsque Piper se croit comme sur le Titanic sur l'Argo II la jeté par dessus bord.

2- Faire exploser des bombes de feu grecs de sa cabine pendant qu'elle y dort

3- Faire comme dans Roméo et Juliette où Jason joue Juliette et Piper Roméo et sauvé Jason avant qu'il se suicide par amour.

4- Envoyer Piper à Chionée qui la transformera en mister freeze.

5- Envoyer Piper à Zétes et apprendre que Piper s'est suicidé pour ne pas avoir à l'épouser.

6- Lorsque Piper regarde Katopris le lui planté en plein cœur.

7- Lui couper ces tresses et l'étouffer avec avec.

8- L'étrangler dans son sommeil avec son oreiller.

9- Aller raconter à sa mère que Piper à raconter qu'elle était plus belle qu'elle. Aphrodite décida de se venger en faisant comme avec Andromède. On l'attacha à un rochet, personne ne vint la sauvé et elle se fit dévoré par un monstre marin.

10- Drew séduisit Jason qui quitta Piper qui se poignarda.

11- Drew fit un pacte avec Gaïa lui disant qu'elle la ramènerai si elle tuait Piper, Gaïa respecta le pacte mais pas Drew.

12- Faire exploser une machine à UV quand Piper est dedans.

13- Enjôler toute la colonie pour que plus personne n'aime Piper qui fut envoyé dans un asile après être devenue folle de rage et mourut quelques années après où elle fut tué par un infirmier qui en a eu marre de l'entendre.

14- Drew l'envoya chez Calypso, elles devinrent très amies, sauf qu'un jour les deux en eurent marre et se combattirent à mort, Calypso gagna.

15- Drew ayant marre de l'anti-féminité de Piper l'étrangla avec sa plus belle ceinture.

16- Et l'acheva en l'étouffant avec du fard à joue.

17- Drew rapetissa les vêtements de Piper qui mourut ne pouvant plus respirer.

18- Drew ayant de la peine pour Piper et ne voulant tout de même plus lui donna un aller simple pour l'Antarctique. Piper mourut manger par un ours polaire qu'avait la dalle.

19- Pour Halloween, Drew conseilla à Piper se s'habiller en araignée, tout le bungalow Athéna se mit sur elle pour la brûler.

20- Piper rejoignis le barbecue de Jason après que celui-ci en ai eu marre de l'entendre se plaindre. Drew conseilla à Jason de faire de Piper un cornichon qui fut manger par Athéna.

* * *

**Voilà, il n'y a rien à dire c'est parfait !**

**Le prochain sera 20 façons de déclencher une troisième guerre mondial demandé par...Yan. **

**Je vous laisse, il faut que je refasse ma manucure, laisser une review pour que je saches comment je dois faire.**

**Drew Tanaka (La perfection)**


	11. 20 façons de s'excuser par la Djette

**Salut, c'est Marie !**

**(Tuons là ! Ouai !) Je tenais à m'excuser de mon absence, je suis partie en vacance un jour plus tôt dans un lieu sans Wifi ! Donc je n'ai pas pu posté mais je me rattrape aujourd'hui en postant: Dimanche, Lundi, Mardi et aujourd'hui dans ce même chapitre. Je vous laisse en profité.**

**Marie (Djette et Inspecteur des dieux)**

* * *

**Dimanche ou 20 façons de déclencher une troisième guerre mondial par les dieux demandé par Yan:**

1- Voler l'éclair de Zeus qu'il soit primitif ou au chocolat

2- Annoncer à Héra que son mari l'a encore trompé.

3- Vouloir tuer un des enfants de Poséidon, parce que c'est un père protecteur.

4- Annoncer à Hadès qu'on a plus besoin de lui aux Enfers.

5- Casser le miroir d'Aphrodite qui lui dit qu'elle est la plus belle.

6- Dire à Athéna qu'Arès à gagner plus de guerre.

7- Détruire les plantations de Déméter en prétextant qu'on veut qu'elle nous foutes la paix

8- Avoir un débat sur la sexualité chez les chasseresses avec Artémis.

9- Dire à Apollon qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire une fête pour son non-anniversaire.

10- Casser le nouveau joujou d'Héphaistos.

11- Dire à Mars qu'il faut faire l'amour et non la guerre.

12- Annoncer à Hermès qu'internet est le meilleur moyen de s'envoyer des messages alors qu'il faudrait qu'il ferme sa poste.

13- Annoncer à Dionysos qu'il a encore couché avec une chasse garder de Zeus et qu'il en a encore pour un siècle de sobriété.

14- Annoncer à Hécate qu'Hazel est plus doué en magie qu'elle et qu'elle la remplace.

15- Dire à Chionné qu'elle est chaude.

16- Mettre Auster et Borée dans la même pièce.

17- Dire à Héméra d'aller rendre visite à sa mère en transformant le palais de la Nuit en palais du Jour.

18- Dire un Chronos que de toute façon c'était qu'un raté. Celui-ci va tenté de revenir pour montrer le contraire mais sans maman, il ne s'en sort pas.

19- Cette fois-ci Eris lance une pomme avec marqué ''A la plus laide'' les déesse se dispute pour ne pas l'avoir.

20- Voir Gaïa faire un limbo.

* * *

**Lundi ou 20 façons d'être un connard par Octave demander par Crazy Trinket**

1- Éviscérer ces Nounours en pensant que c'est des grecs ou Reyna.

2- Montrer l'incompétence des autres à chaque erreur

3- Déclencher un conflit dès le matin, ça fait toujours plaisir.

4- Demander si le tatouage de la légion fait mal et frapper dessus pour que le légionnaire sente encore la douleur.

5- Faire un carnet du pire légionnaire en prenant les photos des moments les plus drôles des légionnaires, les sortant pour les occasions spécial.

6- Faire foiré les couples que forme l'Agence Aphrodite avant midi rends la journée plus intéressante.

7- Essayer d'éloigner Léo de Juliette en le maintenant éloigné de Reyna

8- Prendre le dernier Kool-Aïd que Dakota voulait

9- S'attaquer au grecs

10- Insulter les grecs

11- Sortir avec une grecs

12- Ramener Apollon pour qu'il embête tout le monde avec ces Haïkus

13- Raconter la fin de Twilight au fille de la Nouvelle-Rome

14- Rappeler tous les jours à Reyna que Calypso est le premier baiser de Léo.

15- Danser la macarena, parce que personne ne veut voir ça

16- Appeler Athéna à chaque fois que Percy fait un lavage buccaux-dentaires à Annabeth

17- Piquer tout les cookies de Luke.

18- Dénoncer ces ennemis à Gaïa, puis les envoyer dans le barbecue de Jason.

19- Rappeler à la légion que sans lui, il serait déjà mort.

20- S'acheter le dictionnaire du connard par Octave tout simplement

* * *

**Mardi ou le plus dur de tous ou 20 façons d'électrocuter Percy par Jason demandé par Ghuliagta**

1- En dévissant l'ampoule de la salle de bain de Percy

2- En allant à la piscine avec lui et en admirant Piper dans son tout nouveau maillot de bain.

3- Lui serrer la main en voulant lui faire un choc electro-magique en sous estimant son voltage.

4- En se déguisant en Frankenstein pour Halloween tandis que Percy s'habille en monstre de Frankenstein.

5- En voulant faire comme les pokémons en vérifiant si l'attaque hydrocanon était plus puissante que l'attaque éclair.

6- En l'ajoutant dans son barbecue en tant qu'Anguille électrique.

7- En lui disant de mettre les doigts dans la prise.

8- En l'électrifiant après avoir appris qu'il avait moins de fan que Percy dans son fanclub.

9- Après avoir fait le pari de volé les cornichons d'Athéna parce que personne ne peut lui volé.

10- Faire un cosplay Harry Potter où Percy lui as choisis le costume de Drago Malefoy, le traitant de fouine et de lâche toute la soirée et l'empêchant d'aller voir Piper déguiser en Hermione Granger.

11- Faire un course entre BlackJack et Tempête, Jason heureux d'avoir gagner foudroya Percy.

12- Après avoir supporter Annabeth à la place de Percy, Jason se vengea.

13- Jason décida de venger Nico après que Percy lui ait mal parler.

14- Lorsque Percy parla coup de foudre, Jason lui montra se que ça faisait.

15- Percy se plaignant de toujours recevoir des coups de jus en touchant Jason, ne pouvait plus se plaindre puisque cette fois-ci Jason s'énerva et le foudroya.

16- Lorsque Jason voulu faire une vidéo sur What the fox say, Percy refusa de faire le poisson, Jason lui garantis qu'il allait le faire griller ou non.

17- Lorsque Percy l'arrosa, Jason lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce

18- Lors d'un débat, Jason et Percy se battent pour savoir qui est le meilleur préteur, Jason gagna d'une victoire foudroyante.

19- Percy se vengea de son énième électrocution, il n'avait pas calculer que Jason l'enverrait voler dans une central électrique.

20- Lorsque Percy voulu tenter de faire une semaine sans électricité à la Nouvelle-Rome, il avait oublier de conter Jason parmi les objets électrique.

* * *

**Mercredi ou le plus étrange ou 20 façons de séduire Héra par Zeus demandé par Asshleey**

1- Lui dire qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui compte.

2- Lui rappeler qu'il l'avait choisis parce qu'il l'aimait

3- Lui dire que malgré des millénaires de liaisons, elle restait la meilleure au lit

4- Se construire un abri anti-atomique, en expliquant qu'il s'y emprisonnait après chaque faux pas.

6- Lui offrir des fleurs

7- Lire 20 façons d'embrasser par Apollon et faire tout le contraire.

8- Lui offrir un pomme d'or avec marqué à la plus belle.

9- Lui cacher son téléphone.

10- Faire gronder le ciel pour elle une fois de temps en temps.

11- Éviter d'oublier leur anniversaire de mariage.

12- Et depuis combien d'année ils sont mariés.

13- Lui offrir des cadeaux (choisis par Aphrodite)

14- Lui promettre une fois par jour de ne pas aller dans le lit d'une autre en espérant qu'elle oubliera de lui faire promettre.

15- Se vanter d'elle auprès d'Apollon, Hadès et Zeus pendant leur séance de pari hebdomadaire.

16- Accepter de revoir Titanic pour la millième fois avec elle.

17- Faire griller deux/trois mortels pour la divertir.

18- Faire la misère à Annabeth Chase

19- Demander des conseils à Artémis qui est mieux placé qu'Apollon et demander à Aphrodite de l'aide parce que les conseils d'Artémis craignait.

20- Lire 20 façons de séduire par Zeus.

* * *

**Me suis-je fais pardonner ? **

**J'espère, sinon, demain nous en aurons deux pour le prix d'un ! 20 façons de déclarer sa flamme quand on est gay par Nico et 20 façons de danser le Sirtaki par Apollon le tout présenter par Jason. Pourquoi deux ? Parce que l'un d'entre vous à gagner ce lot lors de mon concours dans ma précédente fiction. **

**PS: Après je n'ai plus rien à vous proposer, il faut que vous me donniez vos idées parce que là je n'ai plus rien.**

**Marie (Djette et inspecteur des dieux)**


	12. 20 façons d'écrire deux 20 façons

**Bonjour **

**Ici Jason pour vous donner votre mission du jour ! Aujourd'hui la mission est plus ardue que les précédente, puisqu'au lieu de lire un 20 façons, vous en lisez deux parce que la shooter de la tagada à fait un concours sur une autre de ces fictions et le lot du 32eme commentaires était demander un 20 façons posté le lendemain. Bon bah voilà, voici le 20 façons du vendredi/Jeudi. Parce que la shooter ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'après mercredi il y avait jeudi (je pense qu'elle était trop dans les vapes !**

**Bref aujourd'hui nous allons parler de 20 façons de déclarer sa flammes quand on est gay par Nico ! Le premier commentaire négatif à propos de Nico je vous jure qu'il ne survivra pas ! Je vais l'électrocuter de 45 façons différentes et il rejoindra mon barbecue ! MOUHAHA ! Le 20 façons a été demander par CarliieSkream1 d'ailleurs on la remercie car grâce à elle nous avons dû boulot pendant encore beaucoup de temps c'est l'héroïne des dieux et des demi-dieux !**

**Nous avons aussi 20 façons de danser le Sirtaki parce que bien que Romain j'avoue que les grecs sont les meilleurs ! (Octave : Ah bas les grecs !) *Jason lance innocement un éclair sur Octave* Dix secondes de silence pour Octave je vous pris parce qu'il n'en mérite pas plus.**

**Jason (La semi-tempête de la prophétie)**

**Réponse au reviews anonymes:**

**Asshleyy:** Je commence à croire que tout le monde aime voir Apollon danser ! Je suis désolé de mettre tromper, fichu fraise tagada ! Bon je suis quand même heureuse que le résultat te plaise mais honte à moi.

**Marie (Djette et inspecteur des dieux)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

** 20 façons de déclarer sa flamme quand on est gay par Nico demandé par CarliieSkream1**

1- S'assurer que le garçon n'a pas de petite amie

2- Faire passer ce garçon s'il ne l'est pas du côté gay de la force

3- Toujours avoir un ami fidèle pour nous épauler

4- Ne pas faire dans l'hyper clichés on est des mecs après tout.

5- Faire son coming-out après et non avant.

6- Envoyez l'ami fidèle en repérage

7- Envoyez des lettres de menace à Cupidon, Aphrodite ou a tout autre divinité de l'amour qui voudraient soi s'en mêlé, soi vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

8- Allez parler au fantôme de l'empereur Hadrien, comme lui aussi il est gay, il donne de sacrée bon tuyau.

9- Aider l'être aimé en allant jusque mettre sa vie en danger.

10- Ne pas écouter les conseils de Jason !

11- Embrasser sans rien dire, si la personne réagis mal prétexter que c'est à cause d'un pari de Jason.

12- Faire un action ou vérité avec de l'alcool, il y en a toujours un pour vous posez la question : « De qui es-tu amoureux ? » Dites le nom et si ça marche pas, dites que c'est la faute à l'alcool le lendemain.

13- Se jeter par dessus bord peut-être un bon moyen de voir Per... le garçon en question torse nue pour vous sauver.

14- Y aller doucement et répéter devant un miroir en fermant la porte, parce que j'ai traumatisé un mécano qui m'a entendu répéter mon discours.

15- Ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

16- Ne pas laisser Piper s'occuper de tout pour vous.

17- Eviter de tuer Annabeth, ça rends les choses trop compliquer.

18- Ecrire une lettre, ça évite de s'en prendre plein la tête directement

19- Ne rien dire à son père

20- Si rien ne fonctionne opter pour l'option : devenir hétéro.

* * *

**20 façons de danser le Sirtaki par Apollon demander par MarieChristodis**

1- Chercher la définition dans le dictionnaire

2- Partir en grèce

3- Regarder Zorba le grec

4- Demander de l'aide au muse pour la danser

5- Le danser avec Zeus, Hadès et Poséidon pendant les soirée pari

6- Supplier Annabeth de crée une école de Sirtaki dans la nouvelle ville gréco-romaine.

7- Menacer les gens de réciter ces Haïkus si personne ne danse avec lui.

8- Menacer la nouvelle Djette si elle ne met pas le Sirtaki au moins trois fois dans la soirée.

9- Appeler tout les demi-dieux grecs et romain pour faire un flashdance de Sirtaki en grèce.

10- Le danser sur le char du soleil

11- Décréter qu'il s'agit de la seule et unique danse au monde !

12- Tuer tout ceux qui danse une autre danse

13- Aller sur la plage où l'on a danser le sirtaki pour la toute première fois et y faire un autel.

14- Le danser jour et nui jusqu'à se que nos jambes nous lâches

15- Ajouter le Sirtaki de fond en épreuve Olympique

16- Devenir champion du monde du Sirtaki de fond

17- Crée la coupe du monde de Sirtaki

18- Faire gagner les grecs

19- Cramer Octave qui commence à l'énervé à insulté la culture grecs

20- Draguer une fille en dansant le Sirtaki.

* * *

**Tadam !**

**Jason:Nico, tu n'es pas obliger de faire le 20 ! Franchement, on va t'emmener dans une boîte gay avec Léo et Frank une sortie entre mec ! Rien que pour toi. Sinon Apollon toujours aussi populaire comme sa fille. Oups !**

**Marie: Bah oui ! Oups ! Pff, je voulais leur faire la surprise *boude* ! Bon autant vous expliquer ! Jason prends le micro on part en mode comédie musical !**

Jason:

Tout ça parce que ne sait pas me taire

Ou parce que j'ai vaincu face de terre

Vous savez la vérité

Maintenant six pieds sous terre je pars m'enterrer

Marie:

Mais non Jason, ne pars pas te suicider

Tu es déjà tout pardonner !

Oui, je suis une fille d'Apollon

Celle qui compte pour trois gallions (petite référence Harry Potter) !

Jason:

Celle qui sait tout nos secrets

Parce qu'elle est DJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ !

**Marie: Jason arrête le massacre ! Bon on oublie la chanson ! Raconte normal.**

**Jason: Eh bin, c'est une fille d'Apollon quoi ? Elle voulais vous révéler son secret demain parce que le thème est 20 façons d'écrire un 20 façons par Marie (Djette et Inspecteur des dieux) demander par CarliieSkream1. **

**Marie: *pleure* voilà à cause de toi toute la surprise est gâché ! **

**Jason: J'ai des fraises tagada.**

**Marie: Mais personne ne peut t'en vouloir, fait le pitch de la fin, j'ai des tagada à fumer.**

**Jason: On espère que ça vous a plus ! N'oublier pas une petite reviews et si vous êtes comme Nico, laisser un message pour lui.**

**Jason (Semi-tempête de la prophétie)**

**Marie (Djette et Inspecteur des dieux)**


	13. 20 façons d'écrire un 20 façons par Moi

**Yeah !**

**Ici Fred et George Weasley ! Hey Gred je crois qu'on s'est trompé de fiction ! *Travis et Connor arrive pour leur tour de présentation et vois leurs idoles les yeux pétillant***

**Connor: Je rêve**

**Travis: Nous rêvons !**

**Fred: Tu crois qu'ils vont nous faire toute la conjugaison du verbe rêver Forge ?**

**George: J'espère pas Gred, a ton avis où sommes-nous ?**

**Connor: Vous êtes à la Nouvelle-Rome, la ville des demi-dieux romains et depuis quelque temps squatter par les grecs.**

**Travis: On est dans le bureau des enregistrements fictionnaires de Marie (Djette et Inspecteur des dieux).**

**Fred: Oh la coquine, elle nous avait caché qu'elle était une demi-déesse ! **

**George: Et qu'elle connaissait d'autre jumeau.**

**Marie: Bon vous vous grouiller ! C'est mon moment de gloire ! Alors Travis ! Connor ! Vous présentez ! Fred ! George ! Vous vous la fermez !**

**Connor: Bon voici 20 façons d'écrire un 20 façons par Marie (Djette et inspecteur des dieux) demandé par CarliieSkream1.**

**Travis: Découvrez tout les secrets de l'auteur de ces idées dingues !**

**Connor et Travis Alatir (Blagueur Professionnelle)**

**Fred et George Weasley (Les beau gosses farceur et sorcier !)**

**Marie (Djette et Inspecteur des Dieux)**

* * *

**20 façons d'écrire un 20 façons par Marie (Djette et Inspecteur de l'Olympe) demandé par CarliieSkream1**

1- Etre une demi-déesse

2- S'inscrire dans la magnifique guilde des shooter de la fraise tagada qui ne compte qu'un membre

3- Avoir un ordinateur et savoir l'allumer.

4- Mettre NRJ, en particulier La Webradio de Manu Chanson Lapin, les chansons sont tellement drôle qu'on trouve toujours de quoi écrire.

5- Regarder régulièrement les reviews pour savoir qui veux 20 façons de quoi par qui.

6- Toujours rager contre Calypso ! Toujours !

7- Rigoler toute seule de ces idées

8- Danser le twistena sur une chanson qui n'es ni le twist, ni la macarena

9- Manger des fraises tagada.

10- Ou les fumer, voir même les sniffer si on a de grosse narine.

11- Prendre soins de ces reviewers

12- Ne pas prendre soins de sa santé mental

13- S'inspirer de se qui l'entoure particulièrement des Haïkus de papa Apollon

14- S'incruster dans les fêtes des dieux pour savoir tout leur secret et devenir Djette par hasard.

15- Demander de l'aide à ces amis telle que Jason Grâce, Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, Connor et Travis ou papa Apollon pour la présentation.

16- Avoir toujours un bloc note !

17- Ne jamais toucher au cornichons qu'il soit à Athéna ou non car les cornichons sont le remède au fraise tagada.

18- Ecrire tout se qui nous passe par la tête.

19- S'inspirer de tout.

20- Ecouter les reviewers parce que se sont eux les meilleurs.

* * *

**Travis: Non, mais nous on est de grand fan ! **

**Connor: Même qu'une fois et bah on a mis des champignons hallucinogène dans le nutella des dieux ! Enfin, Bianca et Nico l'ont fait pour nous. Mais une fois Travis a été transformer en cornichons par Athéna.**

**Fred: Pourquoi Marie ne nous as jamais dit qu'elle connaissait des jumeaux aussi interessant !?**

**Marie: Parce que j'étais pas là pour ça je vous rappelle ! J'étais venue pour autre chose ! **

**George: D'ailleurs tu viens plus souvent nous voir, on est triste nous !**

**Marie: T'inquiète Georgie, je viendrais vous voir prochainement. **

**Travis: On peut avoir des autographes ?**

**Marie : Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ! Si c'est comme ça je vais écrire le jour où une Djette eut le malheur de faire rencontrer les jumeaux Alatir aux jumeaux Weasley !**

**Travis: Bon vous connaissez la fin, demain vous aurez le droit à 20 façons de danser par Apollon demandé par Asshleyy. Je commence à croire que vous l'aimez beaucoup Apollon ! **

**Marie: Ouai et ça fait deux fois dans la semaine qu'on lui demande son avis en danse, si seulement il le savait.**

**Connor: Si seulement... Bon alors passons au final taper 1 si vous voulez "Le jour où une Djette eut le malheur de faire rencontrer les jumeaux Alatir aux jumeaux Weasley" en OS ou laissez une reviews tout simplement.**

**Apollon: Envoyez moi vos numéros, j'ai compris que vous me kiffier.**

**Marie: PAPA !**

**Connor et Travis Alatir (Blagueur Professionnelle)**

**Fred et George Weasley (Les beau gosses farceur et sorcier !)**

**Marie (Djette et Inspecteur des Dieux)**

**Apollon (Le beau gosse)**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à CarliieSkream1, bonne vacance, capitain Awesome.**


	14. 20 façons de danser par Apollon

**Salut, c'est Marie, et oui, je suis de retour, je n'ai pas été là hier parce que...je ne pouvais pas, pas dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, je n'avais pas du tout dormis donc au moindre mot j'explosais de rire (la fatigue diront nous). Alors j'ai décidé de vous poster celui là avant celui d'aujourd'hui je tenais aussi à m'excuser auprès des âmes sensibles pour les deux dernier chapitres ou j'ai littéralement pétée un plomb ça ne se reproduira pas dû moins j'espère.**

**Aujourd'hui/hier nous parlons d'Apollon, encore dirons nous mais bon comme je suis les demande, c'est 20 façons de danser par Apollon demandé par Asshleyy. Je ne répondrais pas au reviews anonyme n'en ayant pas eu, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.**

**Marie (Djette et Inspecteur des dieux)**

* * *

1- Danser la macarena dès le début de soirée

2- Danser le madison en faisant un collé-serrer

3- Si vous ne savez pas danser le twist c'est simple, vous vous essuyer les fesses en écrasant un mégot de cigarette sous chaque pieds.

4- Ne jamais danser un rock acrobatique avec sa sœur surtout si vous faites des portées et que vous oublier de la rattraper.

5- Ne jamais essayer d'avoir la classe en dansant la danse des pousses, chercher pas c'est impossible.

6- Ne faites pas un limbo contre Héra et Gaïa. Parce que se sera soi traumatisant, soi un échec pour vous.

7- Ne pas danser une valse avec Aphrodite, elle a beau être jolie mais dès qu'elle vous écrase le pieds avec ces talons de treize centimètre, vous avez envie de la jeter de l'Olympe.

8- Ne faites pas un Cotton eye Joe avec un géant, soi vous mourrez (or c'est impossible pour un dieu et puis se serait une grande perte de me perdre), soi vous vous retrouvez manchot (Et vous n'avez plus le droit au chocolat, parce que pas de bras, pas de chocolat)

9- Eviter de vous ramener avec un balais pour que vous les muses vous apprenne un ballet.

10- Ne pas faire de step avec Mars, parce qu'il n'a pas encore compris qu'il allait apprendre le Quickstep.

11- Ne pas oublier de réviser le Charleston avant les soirée thème année 20, parce que sinon c'est un carnage (Paix à l'âme d'Octave mort de honte à cette soirée)

12- Ne jamais danser un boogie avec quelle déesse que se soit.

13- Evitez les soirée disco et Zétes en général surtout s'il a envie de danser.

14- Allez voir James Brown pour apprendre le funk quand il sera revenue à la vie.

15- Ne jamais faire le Moonwalk au bord d'une falaise.

16- Haïkus et hip-hop ne vont pas ensemble.

17- Danser le Tango avec Hestia, étant la déesse du foyer elle est la seule assez chaude pour le faire.

18- Pas besoin d'un taureau pour danser un Paso Doble.

19- Ne pas prendre de déesse vierge pour danser une Rumba elle risquerait de mal le prendre.

20- Prendre des cours de danse

* * *

**Tadam !**

**Voilà les petits amis, j'espère que ça vous aura plus.**

**Marie (Djette et inspecteur des dieux)**

**PS: N'oubliez pas si vous avez une idée, la case blanche en dessous.**


	15. 20 façons de blaguer par les jumeaux

**Bonjour,**

**Je suis Nico Di Angelo, et je me demande comment je suis arrivé là. Sûrement de la faute de Jason, je commence à détester ce mec. Jamais il ne me laisse tranquille. Un vrai baby-sitter ! J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup voulais mon numéro ? Eh bien, je suis dans le regret de vous dire qu'il faudrait déjà que je saches me servir d'un téléphone. Le décalage horaire ne me dérange pas mais le décalage année c'est autre chose donc je vais vous laisser avec 20 façons de faire des blagues par Connor et Travis demander par par CarliieSkream1 (NICO!). Et je vais vous laissez, je vais partir aux Enfers.**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Nico (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers)**

* * *

1- Ouvrir la bible de la farce (ou les passages d'Harry Potter où l'on parle de Fred et George).

2- Ne jamais être subtile.

3- Avoir un stock de champignon hallucinogène.

4- Evitez tout contacte avec les cornichons.

5- Demander un navire de guerre de la farce

6- Expérimenter tout et n'importe quoi.

7- Ne jamais être sérieux

8- Ou subtile.

9- Demander de l'aide à son père s'il le faut vraiment.

10- Si on doit viser un dieu autant viser Apollon

11- Gacher toute représentation par une farce.

12- Rendre Reyna chèvre

13- Convaincre Léo que la viande d'agneau peut-être bonne.

14- Demander de l'aide à Léo ou à Logan (Un gosse d'Athéna)

15- Jeter des pommes d'or chez les Aphrodite, c'est toujours drôle de voir les filles s'engueuler à coup de fard à joue.

16- Vanner Calypso H24.

17- Ecouter de la musique en même temps histoire que personne n'entende se que vous manigancé.

18- Prendre en photo vos meilleurs blague surtout si Percy ressemble à un monstre des marais poursuivit par un alien vert menaçant de le castré.

19- Ressortir cette Album quand Octave joue son connard.

20- Pour toute blague nous ouvrons bientôt un magasin de farce et attrape.

* * *

**Voilà les conseils de Connor et Travis pour devenir des rois de la blague. J'espère ou du moins l'auteur espère que ça vous a plus. N'oubliez pas pour vos idées le petit carré blanc en bas.**

**Nico Di Angelo (Le plus beau des anges des Enfers)**


	16. 20 façons de calculer 4x20

**Salut, les tocard !**

**Ici Clarisse Larue, j'ai été délégué pour présenter ça, notre auteure est partie engueuler son papounet (Je ne sais pas qui de ces deux lavettes est le plus à plaindre). Si vous voulez mon avis elle avait juste peur. Etant partie en vacances pendant quatre jours, elle n'a pas pu poster mais comme d'hab elle se rattrape la petite. Voici donc quatre petits 20 façons.**

**Réponse au reviews anonymes.**

MarineDuchne: Heureuse que ça te plaise, ton voeu a été exhaussée, le premier à passer à la poêle en fonte est le tien.

MariaChristodis: Pas grave de ne pas avoir pu venir nous sommes ouvert 24 heures sur 24, bon y a pas toujours quelqu'un à la caisse, mais nous concevons le décalage horair. Et oui j'ai des idées tordus, mais ça c'est rien. Vraiment rien. Celui là est le troisième.

Tant: Alors très bonne question, j'avoue que j'attendais que quelqu'un me la pose, Nico n'a pas de portable, ni aucun demi-dieux, les ondes attirant les monstres, ils ont une espèce de portable à basse fréquence (Le foromer) où ils tombent directement sur leur profil et les chats actifs. Ta suggestions est enregistrer, elle passeras prochainement.

**Clarisse LaRue (A bas Barbie)**

**Marie (Djette et inspecteur des dieux)**

**PS: Un grand applaudissement pour le nouveau membres de la guilde des fraises tagada ! Unic1 (Ps: Ta demande sera le 20 façons de demain)**

* * *

**20 façons de rendre hommage à la Belgique après la première guerre mondial par les dieux demandé par MarineDuchne**

1- Zeus fit une frite party

2- Hadès proposa de tourner Ghostbuster III à Bruxelle

3- Poséidon promis de rendre la mer du nord un peu plus chaude.

4- Hermès promis d'être moins long quand il livre le courrier là bas.

5- Apollon dansa sur le Manneken-Pis

6- Dionysos donna du vin chaud à tout ceux qui en voulait

7- Héphaistos répara les dégâts causé par les deux guerres.

8- Arès promis que plus jamais il ne se mêlerait des affaires de l'Allemagne et de la France comme ça, personne n'envahira la Belgique.

9- Héra promis que jamais Zeus n'irait en Belgique, car quelque soit la femme, c'est un salaud.

10- Aphrodite acheta plusieurs kilo de chocolat belge.

11- Artémis promis de faire plus souvent de la chasse au monstre en Belgique

12- Athéna promis de les aider la prochaine fois qui sont envahis.

13- Déméter fit pousser les plantes plus rapidement.

14- Cronos promis de ne pas envahir le monde là bas.

15- Gaïa promis qu'aucun demi-dieux ne toucheras le sol belge, sinon elle en ferait son affaire.

16- Calypso après avoir appris la promesse de Gaïa paya un billet d'avion à Reyna pour récupérer Léo.

17-Nyx promis de dire à ces enfants d'aller moins souvent là bas.

18- Tartare renfloua son stock de gauffre.

19- Chionné promis de la neige tout l'hiver.

20- Tous les dieux jurèrent que jamais Calypso ne toucheras le sol Belge histoire d'éviter un suicide collectifs parce que personne ne l'aime.

* * *

**20 façons de prouver que Percy est le meilleur à Piper par Annabeth demandé par CarlieSkream1 **

(Note de l'auteur: Très dur à écrire quand on est Team Jason)

1- Comparer le nombre de fangirl

2- Demander son avis à Reyna vu qu'elle a voulu sortir avec eux.

3- En prouvant que l'eau est plus utile que l'électricité, parce que personne ne vivrait sans eaux

4- Demander à Percy et Jason de faire une cours de cheval.

5- Ou un Pierre/Feuille/Ciseaux

6- Comparer les explois des deux, mais loin de Luke parce qu'il déteste qu'on lui rappelle qu'il a été Cronos.

7- Demander à Octave lequel il déteste le plus.

8- En faire le débat numéro 1 du sénat.

9- Demander aux Olympiens de faire un vote.

10- Demander à Gaïa lequel elle veut tuer.

11- Lui raconter son premier baiser avec Percy (enfin le deuxième le sous marin)

12- Demander à l'inspecteur des Dieux puis vouloir la tuer parce qu'elle préfère Jason

13- Sous recommandation de Cupidon, demander à Nico.

14- Comparer lequel est le plus performant au scrabble (mot prévue censuré pour les âmes sensible)

15- Montrer que Percy est intelligent mais ça c'est pas gagner.

16- Demander à Nico de parié

17- Demander au bungalow Aphrodite de trancher, mais ils ont tous voter blanc.

18- Les faires se battre contre des lions.

19- Demander de l'aide aux sœurs de Percy* et Jason

20- Menacer à Piper de la tuer.

_*La sœur de Percy n'est nulle autre qu'Emily Jackson de ma fiction Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip._

* * *

**20 façons de piéger Arès et Aphrodite par Héphaistos demandé par MariaChristodis**

1- Les prendre dans un filet dorée

2- Mettre sous vidéo surveillance la chambre d'Arès et celle d'Aphrodite

3- Montrer la vidéo sur l'Olympe en évitant d'être pris pour un voyeur.

4- Les espionner vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jour sur sept.

5- Ayant la flemme de les surveiller H24 crée un robot qui le fera.

6- Demander de l'aide à ces gosses.

7- Piéger un parc d'Attraction

8- Ou les toilettes et les placard à balais de l'Olympe.

9- Ne pas piéger les toilettes personnelle d'Héra, sous peine d'être à nouveau jeter du haut de l'Olympe.

10- Mettre de la glue sur les draps pour qu'ils y reste coller.

11- Faire attention de ne pas abîmer les vêtements d'Aphrodite sous peine de devoir vidé son compte bancaire pour qu'elle face les boutiques.

12- Etre discret.

13- Cacher les dieux dans un Eléphant géant (Très discret évidemment) et observer Aphrodite et Arès.

14- Eviter les ordonnances restrictifs.

15- Se prendre pour un inspecteur de police et rapporter tout les témoignages.

16- Demander des nouvelles sur sa vie sexuel à Arès pendant le poker des Dieux le vendredi

17- Mettre des micros pendant la soirée Demi-dieux Life du vendredi des déesses.

18- Squatter l'abri anti-atomique de Zeus.

19- Demander à Apollon de l'assister en tant qu'Haïkiste tortureur !

20- Abandonner parce qu'au bout de 3000 ans on te prend pour un voyeur, obséder et complètement fêlé.

* * *

**20 façons de faire de sa vie une comédie musical par Apollon demandé par CarlieSkream1**

1- Trouver de la musique

2- Trouver de quoi faire rire.

3- Avoir une vie

4- Avoir du temps parce que résumer 3000 ans c'est trop long

5- Faire des paroles des Haïkus, c'est largement plus classe.

6- Demander à Artémis de jouer dedans.

7- Eviter de se faire tuer par Artémis.

8- Demander aux demi-dieux de faire les acteurs.

9- Faire des costumes bling-bling

10- Déformer la réalité, pour montrer à quel point on est génial.

11- Avoir un moment dramatique, la mort de Hyacinthe.

12- Donner des cours de chant au acteurs parce que c'est pas ça du tout.

13- Remplacer tout les scène de Scrabble (Mot censuré pour la sécurité des enfants) par des scènes de UNO

14- Demander au demi-dieux, comment on joue au UNO

15- Inviter tout les dieux.

16- Savoir réagir quand tout les dieux lui disent qu'ils veulent pas venir.

17- Annoncer à sa fille complètement défoncer à la tagada qu'elle doit faire désormais Djette de l'Olympe gratos pendant un an.

18- Faire comprendre à Jason Grâce qu'il n'y aura pas de tutu.

19- Ne pas s'énerver parce que les demi-dieux sont intenable.

20- Abandonner parce que pour le moment, il est dans la fleur de l'âge, 3000 ans environ c'est rien du tout.

* * *

**C'est fini ! **

**On se retrouve demain les tocards à plus.**

**Clarisse LaRue (A bah Barbie)**

**PS: Un reviews de soutiens à Apollon et votre auteure qui se prenne la tête ?**


	17. 20 façons d'être Reyna par Reyna

**Salut, je suis là pour un nouveau 20 façons, je suis hyper pressé, je suis devenue la speedy gonzales des escaliers et la prem's à aller me coucher. C'est quoi cette bombe qui arrive vers moi ?**

**BOOM !**

**Hermès pour vous servir, depuis le temps que j'attends de vous en présentez un je me sens joyeux, audacieux, incontrôlable, euphorique, heureux (Hermes!)...fesse ! Bon alors aujourd'hui on va présentez, nous avons : 20 façons d'être froide, fière et distante par Reyna demandé par Unic1(Qui s'est qui fait des titres aussi long !). Alors c'est partie les amis !**

**(Musique de Dora l'exploratrice)**

**Marie (Djette et inspecteur des dieux)**

**Hermès (Le dieu de la blague)**

* * *

1- Avoir une folle pour meilleure amie*, ça équilibre les rôles.

2- Voir les personnes qu'on aime mourir.

3- Connaître Octave.

4- Garder la tête haute.

5- Ne pas rire au blague de Léo Valdez.

6- Hurler à tout bout de champs.

7- Ne pas s'amuser.

8- Ne jamais faillir à son image.

9- Tuer Calypso parce qu'elle est trop proche de Léo.

10- Eviter tomber amoureuse.

11- Attendre que la personne qu'on aime face le premier pas (J'ai dis eviter)

12- Une tresse fait classe.

13- L'armure et la toge aussi.

14- Avoir une sœur amazone aide pour la distance.

15- Tuer un monstre chaque matin.

16- Eviter les dieux parce qu'ils sont complètement cinglés.

17- Prendre un bain de glaçons peut aider quand on veut être froide.

18- Reculer de trois pas, ça crée de la distance.

19- Avoir une crinière de lionne, parce que les lionnes sont fière.

20- Envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique un ou deux légionnaires par moi.

_* Ils s'agit de miss Emily Jackson de Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip_

* * *

**Bon voilà, je ne vois pas pourquoi ceux qui présente trouve ça si drôle en faites, il va falloir que je fasses réviser la santé mental d'Apollon, Percy, Jason, Travis, Connor, Léo, Reyna, Marie, Nico et Gaïa.**

**Hermès (Le dieu de la blague)**

**PS - Au pire laisser une reviews pour savoir pourquoi il trouve ça si drôle.**


	18. 20 façons de rester vierge par Artémis

**Salut,**

**Bon, j'ai été beaucoup absente, mais si vous avez lu le nouveau chapitre de Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip, vous serez que j'étais à l'hôpital sans Bob, bon je vais mieux, je suis en bonne santé et j'ai aussi des nouvelle à vous donner.**

**1- Comme je n'aurais plus le temps et le loisir de faire des 20 façons à ma guise, il n'y en aura que le week-end, deux par Week-End, un samedi et un dimanche.**

**2- Il n'y en aura pas samedi et dimanche là.**

**3- Je suis toujours aussi cinglés**

**4- Je vais vous présentez, 20 façons de rester vierge éternellement par Artémis demandé par CarliieSkream1.**

**Réponse au reviews anonyme:**

**MiaMalakov: **Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te faire rire avec l'univers de Percy Jackson.

**Marie (Djette et inspecteur des dieux)**

* * *

1- Jurer sur le Styx de rester vierge.

2- Eviter toute substance dangereuse, Apollon comprit !

3- Avoir l'air d'une fillette de douze ans.

4- Ne pas écouter parler Aphrodite.

5- Haïr les hommes, sauf son frère.

6- Même son frère après mûr réflexion, après tout Zeus et Héra ont quand même eut des bébés ensembles, dont des vrais cas mentaux, Héphaïstos le voyeur et Arès le général Boom !

7- Crée un club de vierge éternelle avec les chasseresse et Hestia.

8- Castrer tout ceux qui font des allusions, peu descente.

9- Et si c'est une fille, lui demander si elle veut pas plutôt rejoindre les chasseresse.

10- Ne jamais allez chez le gynéco, les docteurs sont souvent des hommes.

11- Rembarrer les garçons.

12- Avoir des amies prête à vous prêter main forte.

13- Donner des missions à Percy Jackson, à chaque fois qu'un dieux ou un demi-dieux lui fait des allusions à sa virginité.

14- Eviter les fêtes d'Adolescent

15- Même les mousses party de Thalia.

16- Ne jamais aller voir Apollon : plus de trois millénaire d'une vie.

17- Premièrement parce que ce sera nul

18- Deuxièmement parce que vous serez prête à tout et n'importe quoi (dont perdre votre virginité) pour arrêter se carnage.

19- Lire 20 façons de rembarrer un garçon par Artémis

20- Appelez Artémis pour devenir Chasseresse.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée et une bonne fin de vacance.**

**N'oubliez pas de donner vos idées**

**Marie (Djette et inspecteur de l'Olympe)**


End file.
